Game's Over Man!
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Grace Saddler goes on a Pearson Family trip with her friend Tom, and not only meets his hot cousin, but twins, Fireworks, paint guns, aliens, spaceships, Potatoe guns, shrinking machines, and anti reverse fishing rods, this is gonna get interesting. OC/Jake


Chapter 1 - Vacation with the Pearsons

I watched nonchalantly from her friend Tom's bed as he hacked into the school's website and began changing his report card. It was amazing to me what my new friend could do when given a chance and kind of scared me in a way.

My dad and I moved to this sleepy little town only six months ago to get away from my ever annoying. always demanding money mother. Of course it was not easy to make friends when you are the new kid in the middle of May but I some how managed to get this Einstein in disguise. Tom volunteered to be my guide around the school and in the next couple of days the two of us became best friends.

Heck even our dads became best buds, which was a little odd since his dad was an accountant and my dad worked as coach to the elementary school Tom's little sister was in.

"You know, it truly amazes me that you are failing science and tech and yet can hack into the school's website without breaking a nail." I said laying back on the bed.

He didn't reply and only continued typing, he normally didn't when he was doing something important.

Now I wasn't straight A lady but I certainly wasn't no air head either. I just had better grades in Arts and Drama and such rather than the serious stuff Tom could do.

"You are going to get caught Tomboy." I sang a little in the end with a sigh.

"No I am not, shut up." Tom sang right back quietly as he clicked his mouse for a second before typing again.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

I understood why he was doing all of this, ever since he got cornered and beaten up by the football captain Tom starting acting stupid, he was picking fights, lowering his grades and talking back to the teachers, he was becoming a bad boy and not in a good way.

I opened my mouth to say something else when from outside came the sound of a thud. Tom and I whipped our heads to the window to find it has opened itself and the wind was whistling through, making the curtains fly up.

Tom gave it a second before going back to his computer.

"Okay seriously Tom, this is ridiculous!" I told him. "Your dad is mad enough at you as it is, why can't you just explain to him why you are doing all of this?"

"Oh what a great idea Grace have my mathelete dad fight my battles for me." Tom said sarcastically.

I rolled her eyes.

"And besides, I already told you Grace, he doesn't listen to me, every time I tried he just kept on going on and on about how great Bethany is, and I how I am causing too much trouble in this family."

"Tom, believe it or not, talking does help." I countered, tilting her head to him.

Tom turned around and open his mouth when a thud came again at the window only this time when they looked the window was moving up by itself. Both Tom and my eyes widen in fear. That is until Tom's older sister Bethany's blond head popped through the window.

"One word, and you're both dead." she threatened with a grin.

I almost fell off the bed in relief, while Tom rolled his eyes and got up from the computer and made his way to his big sister.

"Are you crazy?" Tom asked. "If dad catches you, he's gonna kill you."

Bethany turned to look over her shoulder as she made her way to the front window. "Dad's not going to catch me."

"I've heard that before." I muttered.

"And anyways you should talk, I believe I heard mom and dad telling you that Grace can only stay over til 10:30 and the door stays open." Bethany looked around. "It's 11:28, the door is shut and little Gracy is here, sitting on your bed hmm."

"Whoa there!" I cut in. "Okay one, my dad is going to New York to see an old friend of his for a bit so he asked your parents if I could come along on your vacation, hence why I am still here, and two I am sleeping on the floor in Hannah's room and also I do not see Tom that way you know that."

"I don't know whether or not I should be offended." Tom muttered to me who gave him a apologetic shrug.

Bethany ignored us as she moved the curtains aside and kissed her fingers to someone who I could only guess is the stupid, pig headed, perverted Rickie. I didn't pay much attention to Bethany's boyfriends, but this one certainly took the cake for being the most stupid decision on Bethany's part.

I got up from the bed and made her way to Bethany's side to look out the window, and was correct. There was Rickie, and his fav toy car.

I never really understood what made Rickie so 'Hot' I mean yeah he works out but he certainly isn't any Hugh Jackman.

"I don't get it." I spoke up. "What do you see in that guy?"

"You mean, other than the fact that he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny, and ridiculously athletic?" Bethany asked raising an eyebrow and a confident smile at me.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief and looked from the window and her. "Are we talking about the same Rickie here?"

Tom snorted making Bethany turn her head and glare at him. She was about to say something else when through the door came the most adorable child in the world, Hannah, Bethany and Tom's little sister.

I smiled as she came in with her ladybug pjs and her pigtails along with her sock monkey. She looked over to the three of us and grinned.

"Dad's coming, and he's mad." she told them.

The three of us looked at one another before Tom looked back to Hannah. "At who?"

Hannah pointed at him. "Tom-"

"Tom!" Mr. P shouted at the same time.

Both Bethany and Hannah made a face before going and hiding behind the door, while I in a state of panic dived under the bed. Which I later hit myself for because Mr. P already knew I was here so there was no point in it.

Mr. P came through the door and looked to Tom's computer before looking over to Tom, giving him a look.

Tom tried to look innocent. "What?"

Mr. P sighed. "If you're smart enough to hack into the school website, then you are smart enough to pass math. Do you think Bethany got accepted to Michigan by screwing around all the time?"

_Define screwing…. No bad Grace, bad. Even if she is bleach blond popular queen at school and is kind of mean, she is still a good person._

I could feel Tom roll his eyes. "Of course not, she got in cause she's perfect."

"No." Mr. P snapped. "Your sister worked her tail off, and that's exactly what I expect from you. I mean even Grace is starting to pick up her pace."

_Oh come on Mr. P don't drag me into this!_

Now you get Tom's point in trying to talk to the man.

"Yeah, you're right dad." Tom agreed. "I-I-I don't deserve a family vacation. I should stay home tomorrow, learn my lesson."

I glared through the sheets, there was no way in hell I was going to go on this vacation and meet his other family members by myself! I mean I love Hannah and Bethany is great to talk to but Tom was my best friend.

"Oh, no, no." Mr. P disagreed, shaking his head. "I am not taking that bait, kiddo."

_Thank god!_

"This isn't you; the bad attitude, the grades… what is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." was all Tom said.

_LIAR!_

There was a moment of silence before Mr. P spoke again. "I blame all this for coming between this right here."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about until I saw his feet heading for the computer.

"Some good old-fashioned no-tech-"

I almost cried out in horror when he pulled the plug. _MY HOMEWORK FOR THE SUMMER!_

I had just finished it all before Tom dragged me out of the chair to hack into his report card. I think I even heard Tom cry out a little.

"-family togetherness is exactly what we need." Mr. P continued. So get some sleep, we're hitting the road at sunup, oh and you guys to."

_Whoopies! Looks like someone got busted!_

"And you to Grace."

… _Damn._


End file.
